Vigilant Class Star Destroyer
Background To be Written Affiliation: Galactic Empire, New Republic, Imperial Remnant Ship Type: Star Destroyer Class: Vigilant Class Manufacturer: Kuat Drive Yards First Deployed: 10 BBY Cost To Manufacture: Billions Imperial Credits Crew: 39,185 Gunners: 300 Pilots: 60 Troops: 800 Passengers: 15,000 Cargo: 45,000 tons MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body - 380,000 (1B) Command Tower - 120,000 (2) Sensor Array (2) - 7,000 ea (2) Communication Array - 12,000 (3) Main Hanger - 50,000 (3) Secondary Hanger - 20,000 (4) Main engines - 45,000 ea (4) Secondary Engines - 14,000 ea Small Docking Thrusters (many) - 250 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) - 700 ea Large Airlocks (20) - 1,800 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) - 350 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) - 150 Dual Turbolasers Turrets (80) - 300 ea Heavy Ion Cannon Turrets (80) - 300 ea Tractor Beam Projectors (10) - 1,000 ea Dual Heavy Turbolaser Artillery Turrets (18) - 5,000 ea (5)Shields - 60,000 per side (360,000 total) Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 90mm rounds. AR - 18 NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the Carrier out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvagable floating wreck. 1B - Destroying the Command Tower will effectively render the ship inoperative and set the ship effectively adrift in space though the main hull will still have auxiliary power, life support and minimal maneuvering on docking thrusters. 2 - Destroying the sensors and communications will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a starfighter at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the hangers will greatly impair the carrier's ability to deploy and recover aircraft. Under normal operations the carrier can launch or recover up to 4 starfighters or 2 shuttles per melee. If the main hanger is destroyed this number drops to 1 starfighter or shuttle. If both hangers are destroyed the carrier cannot deploy any craft until at least one hanger is repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. Destruction of the Main engines also eliminates the use of the main Hyperdrive while the back-up drive works in conjunction with the secondary engines. 5 - Shields regenerate at 300 mdc per melee per side. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered in any way. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 12 Speed - Atmosphere: 850 kph Speed - Hyperspace: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200ly per hour), Class 8 Backup Hyperdrive (50ly per hour) Maximum Range: 6 years without replenishment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 1600m Height: 413m Width: 895m Weight: Millions of tons Hyperdrive: Class 2.0 Sublight Drive: KDY Destroyer-Ib ion engine Auxiliary Engine: Cygnus Spaceworks Gemon-4b ion engine Power System: Hypermatter Reactor with many smaller Backup fusion reactors Sensor Systems: Legrange targeting Computers WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Medium Cannon Turbolaser Turrets (80, 20 forward, 25 right/forward, 25 left/forward, 10 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Starfighter RANGE - SPACE: 30 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 4d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Heavy Ion Cannon Turrets (80, 20 forward, 30 right/forward, 30 left/forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Station RANGE - SPACE: 20 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 100km DAMAGE: 2D4x100 to Shields though no damage to hull. Roll on Ion damage table if shields are penetrated and hull is hit RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 Strike WEAPON: Tractor Beams (10, 6 forward, 2 left, 2, right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Ship Capture SECONDARY PURPOSE: Towing RANGE - SPACE: 120km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 60km DAMAGE: Target is held in place once hit and can be pulled towards the destroyer unless lock is broken. If target is larger/more massive than the destroyer then it is pulled towards the target. RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Dual Heavy Turbolaser Artillery Turret (18, Dorsal: 2 Forward/Left, 2 Forward/Right, 2 Forward/Left/Rear, 2 Forward/Right/Rear, 1 Left/Rear, 1 Right/Rear. Ventral: 2 Forward/Left, 2 Forward/Right, 2 Left/Rear, 2 Right/Rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Bombardment RANGE - SPACE: 500,000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 250km DAMAGE: 4d4x1000 RATE OF FIRE: 2 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Holonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 120 light years. Has an emergency homing beacon with a range of 600 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 6 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 60,000,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 120 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 300,000,000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 700,000km and is directed to anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +25% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularly. OTHER COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc CRAFT COMPLEMENT (Imperial/Imperial Remnant): Tie Fighters - 24 (2 squadrons), typical complement is Tie Interceptors Shuttles - 4, 1 Lambda class, 2 Sentinel, 1 Tie/sh Other Auxiliary Craft - 2 Tie Boarding Craft, 6 Skipray Blastboats CRAFT COMPLEMENT (New Republic): Starfighters - 12 Shuttle - 4 Auxiliary Craft - 6 REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Wookiepedia Star Wars Roleplaying Games and sourcebooks Star Wars Complete Crossections Star Wars Technical Journal of the Imperial Forces